Red
by Noiseee
Summary: 给朋友的生贺，独战


我爱你，英国。

01

他蹲在茂密的草丛，背后依靠白蚁缠蚀的朽木，身旁一头野牛尸骨，几条蛆虫正慵懒地趴在枪孔破洞里享用晚餐。

眼下是保尔和威廉赶来后度过的第六个小时后，偏僻的小村庄里，一切都笼罩在寂静与黑暗。昨夜的雨浇去满天的星空，一个个承载雨水与家畜粪尿的泥泞水洼里，波士顿外的贫穷困破油然折射。没有月光的田间传来不绝的虫鸣回响，可刚过初春的茂盛田野里只会让人联想到盘曲恐怖的毒蛇。凌晨时分的北美，哪怕是最繁忙的东海岸都陷入短暂的沉眠，然而在这朦胧夜色里，却有一群人吹熄油灯的火苗，躲进茂密的树丛里，绷紧神经，在寂静里仿佛连呼吸都显得分外张扬显目。

他们在等待，一头清晨驮货的驴，亦或者是掩藏在夜幕里的夺命枪口。

"你们说保尔和威廉的情报到底有没有错，"趴在树林的浅沟里，托马斯向身旁的战友发问。夸张的笑声掺入埋怨，攀上刺青的手指不满地抠了抠裂在脸上的泥巴——为了永远记住那群混账。满怀仇恨的男孩往整条手臂纹上南美大鹦鹉，低劣的技法刻穿肌肉的纹理，与血一样的暗红将巴拿马海峡外的故乡与脚下大陆的原住民图纹一并交融。他失去了工作，爱人，以及死在英军枪杆下的自由。干巴巴的语调里与其说彰显不满，倒更像缓解紧张气氛的调侃。"都过了那么久了，别说英国佬的秃头，我就连一只苍蝇都没见到。该死，这破地方倒是给我惹来不少水蛭。"

"红虾兵*什么时候有从身边缺席。港口，街道，乃至学校，他们只会扯高气扬地侵略我们的家园，好家伙，那群脑子里进了大西洋的混账居然相信农民手里的锄头会一把敲碎他们的脑袋，到底是谁正抱着那把百米外都能掠夺别人生命的玩意！"马汉扯高嗓门大吼不满。身居暗处，作为反叛现状的过激分子，他们本不该如此张扬，但阿尔弗雷德并没有打算阻挠。谁也不知道追求未知自由的道路上会铺洒多少鲜血，比起在沉默和恐惧里迎来绝望，倒不如怒吼宣泄里成为自由的奠基。

*殖民地对身着红色军服的英国军队蔑称

"步枪，准确点说是燧发枪。"阿尔弗雷德低声补充，声音轻微得仿佛不愿打破夜色的沉寂。扛在肩上的步枪重重地压疼少年的肩膀，但他仍保持基本的射击姿势守在原地，除非你想死在对手的准星里，或者被枪支后座力碾碎右肩。"发明它的人叫马汉。"

"感谢阿尔弗雷德的补充科普。"夸张大笑，马汉站起身来。笼罩身旁的暮色阻挡了他的身影，可许久未打理的白胡须又使他在黑夜里衬得分外显眼滑稽。他高举右手，模仿波士顿街头海报上敬酒的贵族先生 "让我们为这个不知道什么狗屁世界敬酒，并祝愿那位养尊处优的马克先生快与我换换身份，让我好好地享受奢侈生活和美女的大腿，而你就来用脸好好感受红虾兵的鞋底，如果你乐意，五基尼一次的长火腿兴许还能舔上一口。"

然后你就得躺在没有空气的六尺之下，在腐烂了百年的棺木陪伴下埋怨自己的烂点子。阿尔弗雷德在心里苦笑回应。可他并没有说出口，不仅为了马汉的颜面，还为了伙伴们的志气。早在上世纪这杆枪支已经成为欧洲撬开别国大门的利器，而直至前不久，他才在康科德的秘密仓库里碰着满覆刀痕的枪杆。法国确实给自己送来了一份好礼物，贿赂守关英军的昂贵美酒，还有藏在稻草夹层里的一杆杆退伍步枪。

故意扯拉嗓子编织的低俗玩笑很快就赢得周边伙伴的轻笑，但论谁也都明白，此刻没有人能真切地放松下来，就连大笑畅谈的马汉自己，左手也正死死地握紧身后口袋里插着的自救手枪。

他们在等待，不仅是英军，还有潜藏的反抗希翼。脚下的新大陆安静了几百年，但忍气吞声终不是人民的选择。他们想要反抗，他们想要平等，他们想要自由！历史是胜利者撰写的典籍，但同时也在平静地等待被施压者撕裂悲哀章节的刹那。而现在，正是这一刻。

于是他来到了这里。作为脚下大陆的意识体，阿尔弗雷德在莱克星顿等待撬开命运咽喉的历史开端。这双蔚蓝的眼睛目睹了百年来土地上的繁荣，也映落数不尽的暴行。来自印度的红茶铺满波士顿湾的海潮，接连的暴雨洗不掉涂满英王街海关外的腥血。身居远离海港的村庄树林，阿尔弗雷德活动手指，以免四月的寒风阻碍扳机的扣打。然而不知为何，紧锁延续不尽的公路一端，阿尔弗雷德突然想起百里外的詹姆士镇，乞沙比克沙滩上的贝壳，青葱无知的自己，以及冲自己温柔浅笑的金发绅士。

"阿尔弗，"熟悉的呼唤搅乱阿尔弗雷德抛向愈发遥远深处的思绪。戴维，与童年玩伴名字相近的男孩轻声呼喊自己。他长着一张长长的马脸，亚麻色的卷发远没有记忆里的金发柔顺，然而储藏在这副躯体里的勇气却甚于过往。他或许也会喜欢蓝色的小花，至少这一次，阿尔弗雷德能为友情履约。"你说，英军真的会来吗，这可是莱克星顿，不是繁华的波士顿，他们怎么可能会找到这里，还有那堆……"

"那堆偷打来的棉花。"阿尔弗雷德厉声打断戴维的话语。军火，反英，即将被查举仓库的情报，愿上帝让这一切的秘密都掩藏在不绝的虫鸣和沼泽水蛇的肚子里。他屏住呼吸，深金碎发为雨水冻住，俊朗的脸庞紧贴枪杆，全然不顾渗入骨缝的寒意。向来随性的阳光男孩敛起唇角的笑意，眼里的蔚蓝仿佛只容得下飞弹的子弹与倒在准星的敌人。"他们会来的。"阿尔弗雷德的语调里少有坚定。

"为什么？"

"对于了不起的宗主国来说，他早想找准机会好好地教训不懂事的弟弟。"锐利的双目紧锁眼前，男孩所编织的言语既像是感慨寓言，又像是述说旁人的故事。"一贯如此。"

一贯得骄傲，一贯得强势，一贯得尖锐难近。他了解这个男人，相识百年，阿尔弗雷德早已连同大洋彼岸国度迈上领地的感觉也铭记于心。无论是期盼陪伴的童年，还是即将直面的现在。

只不过这份熟悉，现在却作为夺命的利器。

造物主在赋予国家意识体漫长生命的同时，也让这群摆脱世间规律的生命多了几分寂寞的共鸣。他们总能找到彼此，就像刚诞生之初自己便能不自觉地跟上芬兰那样。然而置身现在，阿尔弗雷德能感受到对方，这不仅得益于这恶作剧似的模糊直觉，更因为这是他的土地，而那是英国，他曾追随百年的英国。

他知道英国的到来，作为对应，宗主国也同样为这份了解和熟悉而沾沾自喜。

可也许英国根本无法料到，迎接他的不是措手不及的反叛分子，而是黑洞洞的枪口。

"大家保持警戒。"阿尔弗雷德大吼。双耳充斥大地传导而来的马蹄声，鼻翼萦绕枪杆洒向土地的火药浊味，站在莱克星顿的丛林里，他感受到愈发接近的英国男人，还有针锋相向前可怕的宁静。"他们快到了。"

阿尔弗雷德了解英国。

但可惜对方只看到理想中的弟弟。

02

"为什么英国总能那么快发现我？"

年幼的男孩不满地低声嘟囔，而迎上这句话的本尊正走在前头，一手微笑着推开半人高的野草，另外一只手正温柔地握紧自己的小手，这举动令年轻的意识体十分不满——他等上了几十年，才等来大洋彼岸忙碌的兄长，还有拔高至头顶的野草，阿尔弗雷德本以为绝妙的荒地野草能瞒住那双绿色眼睛，至少再凑出五分钟赚得陪伴，然而事与愿违，这点捉迷藏的小把戏可瞒不住强大的大英帝国。

"因为我了解你。"

年长国家持着一口迷人慵懒的英腔，温柔地向身后的男孩报以回答。相较于稳坐世界王座的日不落帝国，脚下大陆的意识体虽仍显瘦弱，但这个小男孩可并不好对付，他向英国要来了泰迪熊，勿忘我，还有视线平齐的聊天权力，虽然这远是几十年前的愿望。年长国家弄不懂这个钟爱野牛胜过布偶的男孩怎么会突然想要巨大的玩具熊，也不清楚奈何少年为何指名这一束蓝色小花，可他却相当明了视线要求下的目的——向往，妒忌，渴望长大和公平对待，当自己隔着门缝瞄到这双偷窥的蓝眼时，英国便猜透某位不愿意一直被当做孩童对待的男孩心思。

"真的？"

年轻殖民不由瞪大双眼，言语里满是惊讶与好奇。他知道英国擅长很多东西，泡茶，诗画，还有礼仪，除了料理还有根本不存在的魔法，这个优雅的绅士可谓是无所不能。虽说不上多么精通算数和宗教，可在几任家庭老师强塞努力下，阿尔弗雷德对于绝大多数基础知识还是略有接触。他当然相信英国，他们间的相互了解显然深于旁人。

"当然。"停下脚步，英国半跪在年轻意识体的面前，像是展示什么似得掰着手指头数道："你在想三件事，今晚的晚餐，一杯热腾腾的红茶，还有温暖舒适的床与泰迪熊的怀抱。"年长国家握紧男孩的手，站起身来加快脚下的步伐，温柔的笑容仿佛是北美大陆上最美好的繁花。

"放心吧，虽然今晚我就要离开，但我会为你沏上一杯热茶，伴随亨利夫人所烹饪的晚餐，这一定不会让你和你的的小肚子失望。下次见面我还会为你带上崭新的泰迪熊，当然，"他俯下身子，平视这双蔚蓝的眼睛，轻柔地吻上男孩柔软的脸颊。"还有你所爱的勿忘我。"

无边的草原迎来北美初夏的热风，拂过细长的野草还有绅士衣领系上的缎带。垂挂在青麦一角的露水滴落在远处的绿潭，打碎在叠叶重影下的光斑追随自己的步伐。浅金，碧绿，淌过大洋彼岸的海潮灰蓝，波士顿湾旁的静谧里涂满男孩喜欢的色彩。阿尔弗雷德深爱着这一切，与英国并肩同行的每分每秒里，都塞满时间装不下的兴奋快乐。

蓝色的花瓣由高山飘落，可爱的泰迪熊堆满阿尔弗雷德的床铺，一切宛若英国所期盼的那样，弥散在红茶醇香里的柔花淡雅，陪伴在漫长童年里的一人高玩偶，以及自己所深知并深爱的可爱弟弟。

倘若一切如此。

英国兴许记得勿忘我的名字及含义，但不知道用报纸包裹的蓝色花瓣里男孩与六尺之下老人的童年约定。他买来各种各样的稀奇礼物，可从未明白比起可爱的泰迪熊，年轻意识体更喜欢自己唇角上满溢的幸福。强大的大英帝国忙着去征服海洋与原野，可疏忽了最近在咫尺的少年疑惑。

他不明白在和平的当下，为何英军要举起上趟的步枪游走在只有普通百姓的街道。

他不明白为什么英国执意要解散各州的议会，只因为那群被枪杆指着的智者眼里写满坚毅。

他不明白为什么他是身临世界之巅的英国。

而自己却是仅源于对方所赋的阿尔弗雷德。

英国往男孩的衣领系上一朵襟花。玫瑰，就像海潮外的夕阳，红得滴血，就像英国那样，优雅美丽可又长满尖刺。

但阿尔弗雷德相信，他终能将其拥抱，连同所有尖刻与利刺。

就像他相信终有一日他们定能理解彼此。

他会学着喜欢它的。这是皇家徽章上绽放的和平花朵，英格兰的象征，也是英国的挚爱。

即便男孩只钟爱弥散在海风里的自由芳香。

03

阿尔弗雷德来到港口，一如过去百年，细数不尽的船帆，等待不变的身影。

几只海鸥从头上飞过，低空翱翔的双翼划过宽阔的海面，随海港上一艘艘船舰的水波一同撞入男孩脚边的细沙。适用于往日，阿尔弗雷德也许会兴奋地拍打双手，用昂贵的金币换来几条物非所值的海鱼。年幼的自己只懂得挥霍钱财买来满足与快乐，但殊不知这洁白可爱的大鸟叼在嘴里的，也许不是海流送来的佳肴，而是即将填饱肚子的同类幼崽。美好不过是自己期盼看见的假象，堆满脚下的腐骨却被遗忘在脑后。

自欺欺人。就像只被英军控制封锁下的波士顿繁忙，就像那个人一样。

重叠的远帆总算冲破海潮与雾境，宽大到令人慕羡的船身彰显身份的可贵。刹那间码头上歇息的纤夫纷纷起身，包括脚上拷着铁锁的印第安人——顶着羽冠的原住民兴许听不懂一连串陌生音节所编织的内容，但他们明白几个银币的意味。一顿饱饭或者皮鞭毒打，规则简单易懂得令人心酸。

他窥见了贴满易碎品标签的木箱，在英兵的互送与怒骂下，小心翼翼地递往码头工人的手上。缓冲稻草，红色天鹅绒，还有精致的骨瓷杯，至少定不是身旁百姓所期盼的金银财宝。高傲华丽的贵族看起来对钱财不屑一顾，可就连他们搅拌在银匙里的茶叶，也弥散着吝啬欺压后榨出的鲜血腥味。

万里晴空没有一缕风扰乱平静，可映照大西洋的蔚蓝里却晃过所寻倒影。浅金色的发丝划过俊美的脸庞，黑色高礼帽下，锐利双目里的碧绿沁透心扉。窄肩在修身西装的衬托下更显骨感，搭在手肘的长外套随权杖的轻拍拂过围栏。他系上一条领带，庄严而不失华丽的红将绅士衬得更加优雅尊贵，但在阿尔弗雷德看来，这抹艳色只让男人看起来更加苍白。

阿尔弗雷德迈出步伐，不由地加快了脚步。他要见那个人，为了这一席话他等了整整五十年！

"英国。"

阿尔弗雷德大吼而出。自大洋彼岸的国家凭巨轮与刀枪征服海洋后，这个受困在英吉利海峡的海岛总算成为世界一角的主人。名号，荣誉，残忍，有关乎大不列颠的消息常为世界各地所提及，更谈何正归属于米字旗笼罩下的北美。没有人在意这个美洲男孩的呼喊，这名字就常出现在孩童们好奇谈及的言语，以及大人们唾弃的骂声。除了一个人，这个从诞生起就象征国家荣辱的男人。

英国。

他举起头来，浅金色的碎发撞上北美的灿烂暖阳，落在鼻梁上的阳光争先亲吻海浪滴落的水珠。世上最纯粹高贵的祖母绿映落澄澈无暇的蔚蓝，一抹温柔的微笑爬上绅士的唇角。他礼貌地放下手中划写的钢笔，挥起的双手向自己送来迟到的迎接谢意。英格兰绅士优雅自若，哪怕扬起的掌心不过示意身旁的随从官员离开，可落在眼前却更似得体邀舞。

"嗨阿尔弗，抱歉我来晚了。"优雅的英腔渗入海潮的合鸣。初春里灰暗的海流在眼前绅士的微笑下仿佛抹上暖色。英国快步走到阿尔弗雷德的跟前，又像是想起什么似的，连忙后退两步，满意地上下打量。"一段时间没见，我的男孩长得可愈发出落帅气。如果你愿意，真希望能带你到伦敦的舞会，穿上量身定制的礼服，相信无数贵族少女的芳心都为你所俘获，最令我骄傲的情场少年。当然，如果你能改得在公众场合大吼大叫的坏习惯，这或许会更好。"

"我不感兴趣。"

阿尔弗雷德生硬地掐断了绅士抛出的话题。他举起右手，本能地想要甩开搭在肩上的双手，然而待蔚蓝的双目撞入深邃祖母绿里的一丝暖意，哪怕是早在心里磨好的锐剑，也难逃拿举不定的命运。他不该犹豫，他是国家意识体，他的一举一动都应源于民众的渴求。

"别这么说，英格兰的景色和女孩大可让你流连忘返。"可英国却看似没有感觉到气氛的变化。他自顾自地掏出精致刺绣边角的手帕，温柔地拍掉男孩衣衫上的污渍，机油，泥泞，或者酱汁。男孩的身体已然长大，但可惜心智的稚嫩青涩仍使之与美人的朱唇相隔。"而且，我应该也曾教导你，作为绅士，你可不能那么邋遢随意，要知道你丢得可是我的脸。"稍加整理，年长国家总算在男孩宽松的马甲背心上找到了问题的根源。"果然，比起三件套，燕尾服更适合你。"他低声嘟囔，语气与口吻诙谐得倒像是陪弟弟定制礼服的贵族少爷。

"这根本不重要！"阿尔弗雷德终究用力拍开对方，他无法再心安理得地享受这份宁静美好，从随脚下大陆一同共生那一刻起，意识体注定没有无忧和安逸。阿尔弗雷德反手扯住对方的衣衫，不经意施加在手肘上的力度阻拦退路。他们四目相对，拔高了不少的个子总算令男孩搏得平视相向的机会。金丝相缠，仿佛吐出唇齿的坚定言语随鼻息拍在英格兰绅士的脸上。"听着英国，我需要你的解释。"

英国举起双手，挂在唇边的微笑饱含歉意。"我承认这段时间确实疏忽了你，你知道的，印度方面可有着不少麻烦需要我来处理，别说北美，就连大不列颠本土我也少有到访。当然，你知道我内心最看重的地方在哪。"他指了指阿尔弗雷德，戳向心窝的仿佛不止是指尖的暖意，更是满带温柔的迟到的致歉。

但阿尔弗雷德却拒绝接受这一切。

"可这就是你操纵北美茶叶市场的理由吗。"无尽的怒火油然而生，连同过往几十年的悲伤愤懑，一同以最原始的言语冲入两人彼间。"为了远在地球另一半，连招牌上的一个字母都没有见过的公司，我们就要拼尽一切扶持帮助。那么既然如此，为什么鼎鼎有名的东印度公司不也多发善心，看看烂在仓库的茶叶还有上吊在家里的茶商！好家伙，他们也该好好扶持我们，这里可是有着布满大半个北美大陆的的难民等着资助。不用钱也不用权，只需要烧了那该死的一纸条例，这可多么简单美好。"阿尔弗雷德合起双掌，故意抬头的模样讽刺式地模仿英王的期待。"还真是一副和平美好的光景，天佑英国。"

面对少年的厉声指责，年长国家倒看似不以为意。他优雅双手背握，长度恰到好处的手杖有节奏地轻敲港口木栈道旁的凹槽。饱受虫蛀，有些掉屑。"事实上我今天只喝了一杯伯爵红茶，在前往波士顿的轮船上。一个粗心的朋友撬开封闭的仓库，发臭的柑橘掺入变质的朗姆酒，塞在朽木里的味道难闻得让人恶心。"慵懒英腔随风散去，全然无关的故事听起来更像是贵族惬意休闲的茶会话题，马球，刺绣，还有无聊生活里为自己增添几分乐趣的可爱情人。

而这份轻视的态度恰恰是年轻意识体所厌恶的根源。"至少那个倒霉蛋现在还活着，还有一份能养活自己的工作！"阿尔弗雷德也顾不上身份颜面，一把拽住英国的衣领，试图用这种强硬的手段，迫使大洋彼岸的国家直视现实："四年前，你的部下，那群高举大英帝国旗帜彰显绅士风度的士兵，向我的百姓，那群手无寸铁的工人开枪。他们的手里顶多也只剩下一条绳索，那还是为你们尊贵的英国人打包行李所准备！"

港口里几个红衫士兵正悄然靠近。他们兴许不知道这位绅士的真实身份，但他们明白在这块大陆上任何向英国人动手的家伙不是被扔在棍棒之下，就是在送往的路上。这是北美，那群被按在地上的人是美洲人，而施加这一切的却是欧洲人，背对鲜血、在大洋彼岸一侧的花园尽享下午茶阳光的英国贵族。"一切事出有因。"他的语气里不掩淡漠。

"对，有因，听起来可真有道理。实弹，一发一发地甩向人群，从摩擦捂热的枪杆，到比雪还要冰冷的尸体。老天，我的百姓到底做错了什么，他们不过是想要留住供一家人生活花销的所得，不过是想保护自己所爱的人，他们不过是往那群英军身上最华贵的红砸上雪球和水痕，这就活该挨上夺去性命的铅弹吗。好家伙，整个北美宽幅广阔，可在这块大陆上，就连一颗空子弹也刻上英国的所属标志！妈的，我们就连保护家园的权力都得靠你们进口。"

阿尔弗雷德大吼，用声音嘶吼控诉，也凭借厉声的怒吼威震正企图靠近他的士兵。这是他的土地，与他一起生存在这个世界的一切，阿尔弗雷德能感受到这群不速之客的接近，也能亲身听见大地上百姓的悲吼。"他们就死在波士顿，你脚下的这个城市，他们永世挂念但也无法离开的地方。不过哪怕是活着的人也没办法迈出半步，因为不讲理的港口封闭，因为马萨诸塞自治权的取消，因为那根本没有道理与原则的不可容忍法令！"

相较于阿尔弗雷德的震怒，英国显得分外冷静。他理了理从宽边礼帽里冒出的几缕金丝，优雅地将手杖旋至跟前，轻敲精美的狮头雕刻，低声述说："你不该淌过这滩脏水，阿尔弗。"

"然后继续装聋作哑，像你那样吗，英国。"熨得笔直的衬衫在阿尔弗雷德的手中蔓延皱痕，左手的拳头已然攥紧。"你知道这一切，你甚至比我还要清楚，你这家伙不仅默许了甚至还亲自在法令上签字！这是我的百姓，我的土地，我的国家，我有责任和义务保护这一切。"

他真想给眼前的这个男人一记重拳，连同这块大陆上所发生的所有悲愤，一并揍入伤痕的疼痛。年轻男孩不畏惧飞来的枪弹与棍棒，无尽的生命赋予了他任性行动的权力，但与人心相同的构造却使得这副不同寻常的身体饱受别样的煎熬。

但突然袭向脸庞的外力却扭转了局势。是英国。忍受由颧骨传来的冲击，阿尔弗雷德深刻地感受到来自周边肌肉扯动的疼痛。年轻男孩想象过无数种英国可能的反击，枪、刀、甚至藏在钢笔的长针，但他从没有想到，这根衬搭穿着的手杖竟成为痛击自己的武器。

年轻气盛的少年不愿意就此输在意料之外的碾压，强忍弥留在脸上的痛感，阿尔弗雷德快步地调整重心，企图将快要倒下的躯体扯回正道。他的牙掉了，至少两颗，冲击感官的腥味老实地反馈顾不及留意的讯息。牟足了劲，少年本能地飞扑回击。他相信凭借自己的行动力与爆发力，一定能抢在那群受惊的士兵赶来之前，掐住英国的喉咙。

可他忘记眼前的男人不仅是得体的优雅绅士，更是将利刺埋藏在美好表面的权力玩家。他在这个乱成一团的世界里活上千年，这点雕虫小技显然瞒不过狡猾掌权者的双目。蔚蓝的眼里饱含怒火，但作为回报，他险些撞上直戳咽喉的手杖，以及正俯视自己的大英帝国。

"我想已经说过一遍了。"他的语调依然是那么慵懒缓慢，但若有若无地划过喉结的手杖，却抹去对方悠然随性的闲适假象。"阿尔弗雷德，你不该淌过这滩脏水。"英国蹲在自己的跟前，就像小时候那样，与自己平高相视，只可惜不同的是，过去天真烂漫的男孩成长为试图担当一切的少年，而一向民主体贴的绅士却亲手折断对方追寻的双翼。

"你现在只有两个选项。"掌心抚上脸颊，习惯的温度随指腹上熟悉的茧滑落少年的唇边。英国温柔地轻擦阿尔弗雷德的唇角，不顾血迹蹭落肌肤。浅金色的碎发随风扬起，干净的祖母绿里回荡柔情暖意，映落在眼帘里，这一切显得是那么美好。

前提是忽略仍止在喉旁的手杖。

英国凝视阿尔弗雷德，一字一句的故意停顿里塞入不同于童话世界的通碟落辞。"要么成为被打傻的白痴，要么就聪明地假扮瞎子。"他总算喊出了阿尔弗雷德的名字，那个真正属于国家意识体的名字："北美殖民地。"

阿尔弗雷德曾好奇自己与英国的差异。他不明白同样被赋予特殊生命的他们，为何在名字上存在如此不同的差异。可直至他真正明白自己的身份刹那，儿时的好奇与期盼却永远地成为一生几欲摆脱的枷锁。

他没有权力，没有力量，也没有自由，他的宗主国就在自己的跟前，可面对对方猖狂的行径，自己却连发出一声不满的机会都未曾拥有。他是英国的弟弟，从眼前的这个男人如此称呼自己的那一刻起，他所追求的基本平等成为奢望。

到目前为止。

"很明智的选择，我的男孩。"英国满意地收下阿尔弗雷德的平静，也挥手示意士兵们离去。抬头望去，阿尔弗雷德这才发现绅士的左手正握住一把手枪，上了膛，随时随地都能给自己的脑袋开洞。为教育叛逆的弟弟，英国不会吝啬一发子弹，他可不缺这点微不足道的火力，更何况，他们死不了。

"还有，我想你应该知道，"他像是想起了什么似地连忙补充。揉乱深金的碎发，英国像是嗅到北美麦田的芳香。指腹温柔地揉搓一小撮发丝，男人随性的态度宛若方才的插曲不曾存在。"你是我的。"他的笑容温柔坦然。

英国总算迈开步伐，向港口外等候多时的马车走去。带跟的尖角皮鞋敲响朽木栈道，伴随诙谐随意的谈话刺疼阿尔弗雷德的双耳。"顺带一提，那个推开仓库门的男孩不仅没有被骂，也没有挨上惩罚，他正安然自若地待在北美大陆上，继续过着悠然闲适的惬意生活，唯一值得忙碌的事情也就是为远行的兄长收拾庭园。"他停下脚步，暮然回首之际，唇角挂上温柔的笑容。"一个很美好的结局，不是吗。"

灿烂的阳光洒落眼前，碎粒随海波的晃动散照磷光。浅金色的碎发宛若出自光缕编织，裁剪得恰到好处的外套下摆随风扬起。他就这样站在自己的面前，漂亮得宛若梦境。

同时也美好得让阿尔弗雷德心寒。

"我爱你，英国。"朝眼前的男人，阿尔弗雷德扯落着沙哑的嗓音诉说。明明这是如此美好的词汇，但男孩却更近哭诉。"我爱你。"

"我也爱你。"英国稍微皱眉，别无再言之际，若有所思地轻抚男孩胸前皱起的衣襟。"果然还缺一条领带，柚丝衬和羊毛衬，再加上高贵的红。"

轻抚发梢，英国吻上阿尔弗雷德的唇角。温柔的轻触挠动少年的心扉，但施加在衣衫上的强势力量却将宗主国的不定拒绝无声彰显。"我总是那么理解你，我的男孩。"

你确实理解我。那个只存在在英国美好幻想里的男孩，那个只会乖巧服从的弟弟，天真烂漫的笑容是男人愿凭吻祝愿。

但可惜我不仅是阿尔弗雷德，我还是国家意识体。

我是北美殖民地。

我该为我的百姓而生。

阿尔弗雷德拽住英国的衣袖。故意凑近的脸庞像是男孩任性的撒娇，也似情人别扭的索吻。

英国，你也许并不知道。

我爱你，作为愿以一生相许婚姻坟地的爱人。

而你把我当做你的弟弟。

或者该说，只为满足你对所拖欠童年的可悲满足。

阿尔弗雷德笑了。

比哭还要难看。

04

无论黑夜是多么悲哀无力，黎明终会到来。

一抹鲜红冲入蔚蓝的双目，逆着大西洋外的海波阻流，往笔直的乡间公路上投下血色的残光。朦胧的晨雾为无星的夜空拉上帷幕，惹目的朝阳嚣张地向世界张扬他的到来。初升烈阳吞没波士顿湾残留的夜色，眼下日不落帝国的铁骑踩碎莱克星顿的宁静。

他窥见了赤红，在男人身上不变的华贵军装。浅色的碎发划过晨曦和光，不变的高傲模样哪怕相隔甚远也彰显强势。英国就在那里。尊贵的宗主国先生没有任何闲工夫掺合事端，但唯独在北美方面，他却愿意亲身现场——用力击碎殖民地不切实际的幻想，体贴的兄长乐于欣赏这副平和美丽的场景。

紧张，恐惧，阿尔弗雷德仿佛尝到蔓延至舌尖的威胁滋味，可抢在它们前头的，却是绝对的勇气和悲哀。他爱英国，发自内心，但他不会逃避，也不会屈服，他要冲破所有的虚伪和平，冒过枪林弹雨。不可容忍法令将成为北美历史上的污点，纹落臂上的猎鹰终会自由地翱翔蓝天。

因为他的百姓在呼喊自由平等。

因为他是本该得以与英国平起平坐的国家意识体。

因为他是美洲（America）。

红不再是英格兰正十字旗的骄傲，别在胸前的玫瑰早已烂在大西洋的海潮。猩红军服下暴雨哦大英帝国跳动的真心，而倒在宗主国强权下的热血却刺痛了阿尔弗雷德的心。

他听不清到底是哪一方率先打响第一枪，但阿尔弗雷德知道，当英国出现在他的准星时，他定会毫不犹豫地瞄准紧锁。

对方也定是如此。

虚假维系的兄弟关系终会在矛盾的烈火下焚为灰烬，取而代之的是融成崭新模样的情感。仇恨，背叛，愤怒，年轻意识体说不清到底哪一种会占据上风，可论彼此都知道，当自己将殖民地充当逝去童年的补偿时，当自己窃品宗主国唇角的醉意时，这样的分道扬镳已成定局。

——我爱我的子民，我爱我的土地。

阿尔弗雷德抱紧手里的步枪——老旧的燧火枪——他可说不准这破烂的枪支到底能不能扭转局势，但他明白，自己绝不会后悔和退去。

——正因为此，我要选择与你相对，我追寻保护所爱的自由和力量，我渴求能与你并肩一同的机会。

彗星划破清晨所剩无几的夜幕，枪弹在血肉与耳鸣里冲过，他跑在队伍的最前头，将笔直的枪杆，对准另一头震怒的英国。

我爱你，英国。

坚守阵地。在敌人没有开枪射击以前，不要先开枪；但是，如果敌人硬要把战争强加在我们头上，那么，就让战争从这儿开始吧！*

*引自战后来克星顿镇独立战争纪念碑碑文

他叩响了扳机。

1775年4月19日，一声枪声搅乱了莱克星顿清晨的宁静。

就此，美国独立战争正式拉开序幕。

End.


End file.
